The Kiss of an Angel
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: Cas sends him a look as if he's the lamest angel in the garrison, which he very well might be. Cas/Dean


**Inspired by a gorgeous fanart of Dean as the angel, and Cas as the hunter. Please leave a review if you like it.**

* * *

**The Kiss of an Angel**

The sound of wings stuttering through the air has Castiel dropping his fork, what kind of angel was named Dean anyway? None in any of those damn biblical texts his mother had made him memorize in high school. The guy was probably a demon making wing swooshes with some machine.

Yet, that didn't totally excuse his healing abilities and the time travel and...

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Says the angel, propping his feet against the arm of the love-seat.

"Shoes off," he mutters back, lifting up his plate to deposit it none-too-gently into the sink. Dean complies, toeing off his shoes just as the hunter slouches on the chair across from him.

Dean's shoes drop noisily to the floor, but Castiel makes no move to change their position on his rug. "So, how's the hunting going, buddy?"

Cas sends him a look as if he's the lamest angel in the garrison, which he is. "What're you even doing here, anyway?"

Dean shrugs, sloping back to grab a pillow off the floor and make himself comfortable. Cas sighs dramatically and earns a smirk from the angel cuddling his pillows. "Aw, ya miss me?"

"Why would I miss you when the apocalypse is nigh?"

Dean sits up, "Wow, way to destroy the mood there, buddy."

Cas runs his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes in the hope that Dean'll think he's napping and leave. The angel makes a noise as if he's getting up and a mix of disappointment and hope blooms in his chest. Then, both emotions escape through a gasp as two knees prop themselves around his waist. He opens his startled eyes to see Dean's own green pair twinkling in lustful excitement, "But, I might still be able to fix it."

Cas stutters out some incoherent response, and his arms move up to Dean's waist of their own accord, "But—you're angel!"

"Shh," Dean hums, leaning down to meld their foreheads together, the skin Cas touches is warm in a way that could lull him to sleep every night. He blinks away the fantasy, and his grip on Dean's hips tighten. "'It's okay, Cas."

With that, Dean slopes their lips together gently, surprisingly so, Cas had expected the angel would present a brash kiss to match his dangerous and rushed way of doing things.

Cas' lips were dry, chapped from months of hunting without chap-stick near-by. He'd never cared before whether his lips were smooth and supple, but now it is digging into his mind like a disease. The rough feeling sticks against Dean's lips, rubbing together in a brash way that is so... so... _hot_. He'd never admit it to the angel cupping his neck, but the feel of his smooth lips against Cas' dry pair is so unbelievably hot in a way he'd never expected.

Dean slides his hand across Cas' neck, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake, and he tilts his head to angle the kiss better. His lips wrap around Cas' bottom lip and tug, suckling it into his mouth, capturing it between his own lips. Cas nearly moans into Dean's mouth at the sensation, but halts the sound at the last second. Dean moves back a second to allow air into his lungs, and the smack of their parting draws a smirk on Dean's mouth, which then catapults into an all-out grin at the blissed-out look of Cas' face.

Dean pushes Cas further against the couch, leaning down to bump their noses together as he curves the tip of his own nose against Cas' face. He moves along his skin in a sensual way that draws a sequel moan from Cas' lips. He frowns when the moan breaks through the silence and glares at the hungry look in Dean's bright eyes.

Dean chuckles against the corner of his lips. Cas takes the soft sound as weakness, and pushes their hips together, smirking his own dark smile at the breathless grunts Dean mutters. Cas reaches around to cup his hands around the firm flesh of Dean's ass. When their legs entangle, he takes his chance and flips their position. Dean's eyes fill with surprise, widening for a sheer second before Cas' lips are once again attacking his own. The hunter plays up the dominance act as he tugs at Dean's hair and rolls their hips together.

"Dean!" A startled gasp from a third presence startles Dean and Cas apart. Cas still looms over the angel, but their lips separate and their eyes mirror each other as they widen dramatically. Sam stands before them, red decorating his cheeks as he covers his eyes. "Dean! Please!"

A laugh slips from Dean's swollen lips before he can help it, and he pushes gently against Cas' chest. The hunter frowns but lifts off him and allows the man to stand up. "Great timing, Sammy," Dean laughs again, starting forward and patting the other angel on the shoulder.

"I'm blind, Dean." Sam mutters from behind his hands, voice slightly altered with the effort he's putting into protecting his "virtue."

Cas smirks as Dean offers a sloppy smirk and smacks his brother on the ass, "Get used to it. I'm hoping it'll be an ongoing thing." Sam's fingers part and he glares forcefully at him. Dean grins, "What's up?"

"You're needed." Sam seethes, before disappearing with a blip of feathers.

Dean chuckles once more, and heads back towards Cas. The man is sitting cross-legged on the couch, staring curiously at the approaching angel. He lifts his head to meet the kiss Dean presses at his lips. It's gentle, not like the slow, sensual kiss they'd just shared, but more deliberate. It's a goodbye kiss, but also a see-you-later kiss. Dean drops the kiss, placing a final peck on his nose before pushing off his shoulder and stepping back.

Dean sends him a wink before he disappears.

Well, obviously Cas isn't getting rid of the fool any time soon, the hunter realizes with a sigh.


End file.
